


I hope He Buys You Roses

by PunpkinHead13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shuhei, Boy Love, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Kensei, Yaoi, boys fucking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunpkinHead13/pseuds/PunpkinHead13
Summary: Shuhei gets his captain a very special gift for Valentine's Day. Co-written by Yamina20.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/gifts).



There was no sound coming from the office other than the scratch of pen on paper as Kensei signed off on various documents. He would occasionally glance at the note that his vice-Captain had left him. A small box of chocolates lay on top, obscuring the message from anyone that would walk by.

Mashiro was looking down at her lap to hide the fact that she was on her phone. Kensei could feel the vein in his forehead pop as he watched her, not so discreetly type away. Letting out a sigh to calm himself, he let his glare fall on the green haired girl.

"Mashiro, go home." Kensei gritted his teeth as he spoke.

Mashiro pouted as she glanced over at Shuhei's empty desk. "No fair. You let Shuu -Shuu leave early."

"That's because he was actually working, unlike you." Kensei shot back, ignoring the childish nick name. Mashiro folded her arms and glared over at Shuheis' desk again.

"You just want to go home and play with kouhai," Mashiro winked. This caused Kensies' face to redden.

"Just go home." Kensei could tell that his blush was reaching his ears and he turned away and attempted to finish up his last reports he had for the day.

Mashiro giggled and left the office. Kensei waited a few minutes before he put his pen down and made his own preparations to leave. He knew that it would already be dark when he left. Kensei fidgeted with his gloves as he thought about the note that Shuhei had passed to him earlier that day. Remembering the way, the younger man bent over to hand him a stack of documents, with a folded note sticking out with Shuheis' sharp handwriting, attached to the poorly wrapped gift. Kensei was distracted by the way Shuheis' loosely tied kosode dipped down revealing his toned chest to his captain. Kensei found himself wondering what happened to the lacey see through bra he had on earlier.

His phone buzzing drew Kensei away from his perverted thoughts involving his vice-Captain. Pulling the device from his pocket, Kensei noticed a message from Shuhei. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he read the message.

'When are you leaving?' The message read. Giving a quick reply, Kensei grabbed the note and gift, turned off the lights to the office before leaving.

Kensei all but ran back to his place. Violently shoving his key into the slot and ripping the door open.

"Shu, I'm home." Kensei called into the dark apartment, trying to appear casual.

'That's strange, maybe he's still at his place.' Kensei thought as he made his way down the hall and into his bedroom. Kensei stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. His mouth was gaping open as he stared.

"Shu…," Kensei mumbled as he made his way into the room.

Sprawled out on Kensei's bed was Shuhei, wearing a black under bust corset with a matching garter belt, and sheer thigh highs. His normal explosive choker was replaced with a thin studded one, a ring at the center. He looked absolutely sinful as he propped himself on all fours and grinned up at Kensei. The clothing shifted as he moved, giving the imitation of cleavage on his small frame.

"Fuck," Kensei bit his lip as he made his way to the bed.

Shuhei stood up on his knees, revealing thin lace red panties with black ribbons weaving around his hips to his captain. The older man had to swallow hard to keep his composure as his lover wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him in for an innocent peck. Strong hands found Shuheis' sides as he traced small circles around the hip bones as he devoured the other shinigamis lips. Shuheis' moanes seemed to echo through the room as the captain's hands and lips brought his body to life.

The brunet pealed himself away from his senpai and crawled up the bed, giving Kensei a great view of his ass. He could hear his captain's breath make a sharp intake and the dark-haired youth smiled to himself. When he turned around, Kensei was trying not to tear his kosode to get to him faster. Throwing his garments to the floor, the older man crawled up after him on the bed.

They shared another passionate kiss, leaving them both fighting for breath and panting as they fondled one another. Kensei palmed that lace clad ass as the younger man swung his long legs over his captain's hips to straddle him. The lieutenant's hands massaged their way down from around the older man's neck, to his pectorals, playing with his nipples.

"God damn, Shu…" Kensei said, desperate for air as Shuhei began to lave one nipple, while pinching and massaging the other into sharp peeks, causing the older man to hiss in ecstasy. When he looked down his lieutenant had dragged his tongue across from one nipple to the other, causing him to throw his head back and groan. He then brought his hands up, pulled the soft dark locks, bringing Shuheis' face away from his ministrations on his mentor, to give him a self-satisfied smirk.

"Did ya miss me, old man?" He asked innocently, batting long lashes. This irked the 9th squad captain, but he just smirked back at his kouhai.

"Damn brat," Kensei growled. He then grabbed the set of long chained swivel cuffs by the nightstand, rolled them into reverse positions, and cuffed his cross-dressing partner to the barred frame. "You want me to reap that ass, don'cha?"

"I've been waiting all day, Masuta," he hummed back, then arched his body towards his seme.

Kensei took the dark-haired youth, flipped him from his back to his hands and knees. The chains from cuffs dragged against the bedding, but were long enough that when they twisted around, they didn't cut into the Shinigami's wrists. The dom leaned back and drank in the image before him. The way flimsy red material hung deliciously low on slim hips and was snug around his firm ass. How the tight corset made Shuheis' breaths come out in short gasps, and the way the red marks marred the young man's skin as he writhed below.

The older man couldn't help but give that supple ass a smack in admiration, causing a surprised yelp to be ripped from his partner's throat. The lieutenant then groaned as the feeling of the slap tingled its way to his groin, making his cock harden against the constricting lacey underwear. Knowing how his partner would react, Kensei looped his index finger around the thin leather collar and pulled Shuhei back, pressing their bodies close. The younger man's breath hitched in his throat as he was pulled back suddenly. Strong hands removed themselves from the thin neck to travel down the constricted chest, teasing a whine out of the young reaper, who wanted those large hands to descend faster. They massaged the corseted frame, when they met bare skin, to lightly scrape along the edge of the red garment. The kouhais' hips bucked against the hard length that was twitching against his backside. The silver-haired man's fingers were wrapped around a lace clad cock, while he gently bit and laved Shuheis' ear. Kensei grinned when he heard his partners' pleasured gasp and pressed a wet kiss to his neck as he teasingly stroked him.

"It sounds like my Petto did miss his Masuta's touch, didn't you Shu?"

"Mmmmm," Shuhei moaned out. When that happened, the hand rubbing against the uke's swollen member stopped, and he felt his collar yank his head back to look at his Captain.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, Punk."

Shuhei whimpered at the absence of the callused hand on his aching phallus. Another sharp tug on his collar reminded him that he hadn't answered.

"Ye…yes, Masuta." The brunet panted out as the feeling of his seme returning to his previous actions, the lace panties now damp with his precum.

"You're so fucking hot." Kensei breathed into his Lieutenant's ear, giving that ass another sharp smack.

His young lover shivered at the sensation and dragged his backside against Kenseis still clothed member. Grinding his hips into him slowly. Kensei soon got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach as he bucks his hips back, letting his head fall as Shuhei arched his back and spread his legs further apart.

Kensei suddenly pushed his partner onto his stomach and finally removed his bottoms. Shuhei looked over his shoulder, presenting a rare smile, and turning himself around. The chains of the cuffs clinking against the headboard as he rotated them. As much as the Captain enjoyed seeing that smile, he wanted to see his dark-haired partner be driven wild with pleasure, he then decided to put that mouth to better to use. He looked over to the night stand and saw laid out on there, was a bottle of lube. But not just any kind: Chocolate flavored. He also noticed a ribbed red dildo with a detached remote control laying on the nightstand near the lamp.

"Looks like my little Petto has been thinking of his punishment for teasing me earlier today at the office," he smirked down.

"I don't know what you mean," Shuhei sang, his grin widened.

"Right." Kensei dragged out the word and rolled his eyes. He moved over to the table regardless and picked up the toy. Fumbling with the remote, the toy came to life in his hands. Kenseis lips quirked up into a wolfish grin as he glared at his sub. Shuhei pouted nervously at the look on his bedmate's face, then felt a finger drag down the column of his throat over his Adam's apple as he gulped instinctively from the action.

"It looks like you're thirsty Shu," Kensei whispered putting down the toy in favor of the lube. He popped open the lid and slicked the flavored liquid over his engorged cock. "Drink up, Punk."

The younger man edged over and placed sloppy kisses up his doms thigh, working up and down the column of muscle. Teasing at the tender flesh with his teeth causing his master to breath out incoherent curses as he by-passed the bobbing phallus. He could smell the chocolate lube tantalizing his senses as his face drew nearer. Giving an innocent look up at his lover, Shuhei dragged his tongue teasingly up the hip bone, before pulling his mouth away and displaying a self-conscious blush.

"Shhh…" The brunet warned. "These walls are thin. The whole squad is going to hear."

"Like I give a fuck," Kensei yelled. "Now stop giving lip to your Masuta and start sucking, Brat."

The young reaper lowered his eyes obediently, his tongue working its way down from the other hip bone, slowly bringing his mouth closer to the destination that the silver-haired man wanted. Then Shuhei cheekily moved down towards Kenseis swollen balls, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled, causing his head to be fall back. He looked up at his dom, whose wolfish grin had returned.

"I guess you want this the hard way tonight, don'tcha?" Kensei said, climbing onto the bed and lifting the other man's toned legs over his shoulders. In his other hand, he held the lube, as he forcefully pushed his lieutenant onto his back. Snapping open the cap, the silver haired shinigami lathered his fingers with the flavored lubricant before slowly inserting it into his lovers entrance. A high-pitched yelp was pulled from the kouhais throat as a finger was forced inside of him. The smell of artificial chocolate filled the air as the young man thrashed his head back and forth. Becoming desperate for more friction, he pushed his hips against his doms hand.

The sudden absence of his lover's finger made Shuhei whimper. He looked up with a desperate expression, causing Kensei to grin before inserting two fingers into the tight pink orifice. The brunets back arched off the bed at the feeling of being stretched further, a sheen of sweat covering his lithe body.

"Masuta, please!" The hoarse cry was music to Kenseis ears as he slowly probed at his vice-captain. He tugged at the choker again to leave a kiss on the swollen lips before pushing in a third finger. Shuhei opened his mouth in a gasp, but no sound came out. Not one to miss an opportunity, Kensei shoved his fingers into the awaiting hole.

"Suck." Hisagi looked up in surprise, but did as he was told. Wetting the fingers with his tongue before dragging his teeth lightly along the digits as if it were his lovers throbbing cock inside his mouth. He could taste the fake chocolate lube on his Masuta's skin, causing Shuhei to moan. The vibration travelling up the older man's arm. The feeling then pooled into the doms groin, making his cock harden even more.

Letting out a soft moan, Kensei pumped his fingers into Shuhei faster from below, before removing them completely and grabbing the forgotten toy from the bedside table. Pouring more lube into his hand and slicking up the toy, this action caused his young lovers eyes to widen in anticipation. Shuhei then felt the hard, cold length of the large red dildo being pushed past his rim, into his body The ribbing adding more to the sensations travelling to his lower belly. The hand that had been pushing in the phallus then stopped and moved away from the fake cock which couldn't go in any further.

"You've been very bad," Kensei explained, his hand reaching for the remote. "You teased your Masuta, while at work where you knew I couldn't do anything, and now you think you can get away with teasing me at home? Being a cheeky brat like that just shows me you need to be retrained."

"Aahh!" Came the cry as the older reaper turned on the remote to a low vibration setting. Shuhei's body began to twitch, his eyes staring at his Masuta grinning above him. His precum starting to dribble down his length onto his strained abs. Kensei then moved away from the mattress, sat on a chair not far from where the bed was placed int he room, and watched his Lieutenant strain against the toy as it massaged itself near the bundle of nerves. The Captain took one hand turning the vibration up a little bit higher then brought it back down when it looked like his kouhai was about to cum. He rubbed his own length still covered in the lube.

"You're not allowed to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Mmmmm. Hah, ahhh."

"Answer me, brat," Kensei growled, the vibrations then stopped, causing the dark-haired shinigami to whine.

"Y- ah y-yes Masuta."

"You like this don't you, my masochistic Petto?"

"God, yes!" Came the cry as the remote turned back to the medium setting, making Hisagi start to move his hips up towards the empty air, panting.

Kensie got the feeling that his partner was enjoying himself too much and turned off the toy. Pants and gasps left the young man as he continued to buck his hips desperately at the fleeting sensation.

"Were you about to cum?" A gravelly voice asked, causing Shuhei to lift his head and look at Kensei. He bit his lip and drank in the site of him. The silver haired shinigami was casually stroking himself as he glared back at him.

"Not yet," Shuhei lied, but fuck was he close.

"You were never a good liar, Shuu." Kensei stilled his hand before standing up and slowly making his way to the bed. "So what's the use in doing so now, hmm?" Hisagi swore as his eyes raked over his lover's glorious build. The way that the small tattoo on his chest moved as he let out a heavy sigh. The well-toned abs that turned into that "V" shape around his pelvis that absolutely drove him crazy. And finally, the way that his large cock bounced lightly with every step he took. Shuhei couldn't wait to have that inside of him.

Kensei towered over the lean man and ghosted his fingers over the weeping erection. He loved seeing his kouhai so helpless and wanting before him. The cock twitched and wept more under the feel of his calloused digits.

"Masuta…" The lieutenant panted at the action. He pulled at his restraints, wishing he could wrap his arms around those broad shoulders.

"Ah, ah,ah," The captain chided, removing his hand completely. Restrained hands submissively fell back to the bed as he looked at him.

"That's a good Petto." Kensei smirked and climbed onto the bed, the furniture squeaking in protest at the extra weight. Turning the vibrator on its lowest setting, the silver haired shinigami lowered his body to the stocking clad legs and began nipping lightly at the fabric. He could feel the thigh muscles tremble as he dragged his tongue closer to the occupied entrance. Giving the stretched hole little kitten licks every so often. The over stimulation caused the man below him to swivel his hips. Kensei then trailed his tongue up past the quivering hole, lapped lightly at his balls, before trailing up the writhing man's shaft.

"You better not cum in my mouth." Kensei ordered before engulfing Shuheis cock entirely.

"Nggghhh, ah, hah, y-yes, ah, Masuta." The vice-captain gripped the sheets and tried to think of anything but cuming on the spot. The way that his senpai hallowed out his cheeks as he took his cock in all the way to the hilt, the sensation of cold air on his wet member as his partner breathed through his nose as he pleasured him. Or how teeth lightly grazed the sensitive flesh were all things that Shuhei was so desperately trying not to think about. He moaned out a warning that he was close and the mouth was removed from him completely.

"Don't worry kid. We have all night." Golden brown eyes met slate grey as he gave one last lick up Shuhei's throbbing member. His captain was going to be the death of him.

"I don't think I can last that much longer," The brunet mumbled. He had come so close too many times that it was becoming painful. But it always made the release that much more amazing. His senpai knew just how to tease him and make him melt. It was almost unfair.

"I've made you hold out longer than this, Brat." To get his point across, he turned on the remote to the highest setting, which pounded against the other's prostate. Making the lithe of the two strain against the cuffs and cry out more. "Do you remember now?" When Shuhei nodded, Kensei then turned off the toy and tossed the remote to the side. Hisagi lifted his head at the loss of stimulation and looked at his lover.

"Get ready. I'm about to take this out." Shuhei took a deep breath to relax his body as he felt the vibrator exit him. He then jumped in surprise as he felt a wet tongue at his entrance again.

"Oh…ah, Ma-Masuta!" Hisagi pleaded, as he was assaulted with pleasure. He could feel his dom smirk in between lapping at his entrance. He then felt a warm hand at the hilt of his cock as it tightly squeezed him there, causing another louder moan to leave his lips.

"You better not cum yet, brat." Kensei warned between licks. He then let go of the young man's member and gave his hole a final long drag with his tongue before pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The silver haired shinigami trailed kisses up the corseted torso, sucking a dark bruise into his lieutenant's neck before tracing his sharp jaw line with his finger. The ring of the choker clattering lightly against his clavicle.

"I hope you're ready for me." Kensei smirked. Shuhei responded with an inhuman noise that closely resembled a tea kettle. That wolfish grin just grew as he wrapped thin legs around his waist and aligned himself with his lover's entrance.

Instead of thrusting into the tight warm cavern, the captain probed at the entrance. Just barely allowing the tip of his cock to disappear into his lover's body. This action drove the young man below him insane with need. He watched with voyeuristic fascination as Hisagi threw his head back and forth and nibbled on his lip. The young man knew better than to beg for anything more. Kensei drove in deeper. Just barely, enough to have that little mouth hang open in a silent gasp before he pulled out completely. How he loved to tease his lieutenant.

"Shuu, I need you to tell me that you're ready." Kensei said, suddenly serious. As much as he loved to toy with his partner, if at any time Hisagi said that it was too much then the game was over. They would stop instantly. That rarely happened, but that was the number one rule. Kensei didn't fuck around when it came to consent. He knew how rough he could be. There had been many times that he left his poor kouhai walking with a limp after a too rough night.

The young shinigami bit back a sigh as he willed his body to relax before nodding. "Please, Masuta, I'm ready." That's exactly what his captain wanted to hear. He loved the power trip that it gave him.

"That's right Petto, now beg for it." He dragged his throbbing cock past Hisagis entrance so that the weeping members were pressed against one another. Another moan left the brunet as he bucked his hips against the other organ.

"Please fuck me, Masuta." Shuhei whimpered and continued grinding his hips like a horny teenager. Kensei braced his arm against the headboard as he collected his thoughts. It had been a torturous night for both of them, and he too was desperate for release.

"Just like that." The dom grunted as he slowly pushed himself into his lover's awaiting hole. He didn't stop until the two were seated together. Their thighs hot and touching as Hisagis back bowed at the intrusion. The walls within pushed back and Shuhei had to puff out long breaths to still himself. No matter how many times they did it, or how much foreplay was involved, nothing prepared him for how big his dom was.

"Fuck, you're so god damn tight," Kensei grunted out. Silver hair hung in his eyes as he concentrated. The two men didn't dare move in fear of cumming sooner than either wanted.

After what felt like an eternity Shuhei slowly bucked his hips up at his dom. This action surprised Kensei and he gritted his teeth in concentration as he responded by grinding back in a slow pace. The two fucked slowly. The only sound were the low grunts occasionally falling from their lips and metal chains clinking together.

"Masuta…ha-harder." Shuhei suddenly begged. Kensei looked at him blank faced for a moment before complying, pulling his legs up higher on his waist and driving himself into Hisagi at a much faster pace. His mission to abuse that bundle of nerves buried deep inside his young lover.

"Yes, Masuta! Right there! Oh, fuuuuuck." Shuhei whined as he was fucked impossibly harder. He pulled at his restraints again when Kensei wrapped his hands around the ukes ignored cock and began pumping it in time with his thrust.

"So, close." Shuhie gasped, causing his senpai to remove his hand and drag the last thrust out agonizingly slow. The brunet whimpered at the loss of stimulation, but slammed his hips back in, in attempt to control what he could of the situation.

"Don't make me punish my Petto again," The silver haired shinigami said, looping his finger around the ring of his lover's collar and pulling him close. A small yelp passed through Hisagis lips in surprise.

"Y- ahh, mmm, y-yes Masuta." Kensei kissed those abused lips and released his hold on the jewelry before continuing to rut his hips slowly into the young man.

Kensei kept a leisurely pace and watched his lovers face contort in pleaser. Biting his lip and clenching his jaw in concentration before letting it fall open in more silent gasps as his sweet spot was abused.

"Misuta, please let me cum." Shuhei whimpered out. His ankles locked around Kensies toned body, pulling him deeper inside of him.

Instead of torturing his partner more, Kensei decided that they both have had enough and began to quicken his pace. Pounding into that lithe body with a new goal in mind. Finally allowing them to chase their climax. His hand found Shuheis swollen cock again and began stroking at it.

"Oh, fuck." his lieutenant sucked in a breath in surprise. "Misuta...I'm so...I'm gonna." Kensei just pumped faster and pounded his hips into Shuehei with matching rhythm. Shuhei's euphoric cries ripped through the room as he gushed all over his captain's hand and up onto the leather bound corset. Shuhei suddenly fell limp as Kensei snapped his hips into him. Gripped the bony hip with one hand, while the other held a leg over his shoulder. The inner walls clenched around Kensei's cock, pulling him to his own release.

"Fuck, Shuu." Kensei grunted at the relaxing muscles, allowing his cock to sink in without any resistance.

"Cum inside, Misuta…" Shuhei whispered, unable to do much else. His exhaustion taking over. Those were the words that tipped Kensei over the edge. Spilling plentiful hot liquid inside his lover. Low grunts falling freely from his gaping mouth. The two men shuddered at the sensation, coming down from their high. Kensei kissed bruised lips and moved to free him from the cuff, the smell of hot metal assaulting his senses. He had one hand free and was kissing the mistreated wrist.

"You were amazing." The dom praised as he began his aftercare. A loud banging on the other side of the wall halted his actions.

"Are you two fucking done?" Mashiro's annoyed voice called from the shared wall. Shuhie blushed a deep red and Kensei just laughed.


End file.
